The POEETTE Organisation
| parent = Powerhouse of Entertainment (Formerly Entertainment Partners) | formerly = Brillstein Entertainment Partners (1999-2014) Brillstein-Grey Entertainment (1969-1991) Brillstein-Grey Communications (1991-1999) |image1 = The POEETTE Organisation.png|area_served = Tiyal Mayers Calhoun's Commodore Google World v.1.4|owner = Titmouse Communications}} The POEETTE Organisation (formerly known as Brillstein Entertainment Partners, Brillstein-Grey Entertainment and Brillstein-Grey Communications) is a talent management firm and television production company formed by the 1991 addition of Brad Grey to The Brillstein Company, founded by Bernie Brillstein in 1969. The Brillstein Company Bernie Brillstein formed The Brillstein Company in 1969, where he continued to manage stars and develop television programming, a career he began in the fabled mailroom of the William Morris Agency. He produced such popular television hits as Hee Haw, The Muppet Show, and Saturday Night Live. Brillstein managed Saturday Night Live cast members Gilda Radner, John Belushi, and Lorne Michaels, as well as Jim Henson (of Muppets fame) and Paul Fusco (voice and operator of ALF). Productions for television included Alf: The Animated Series and Normal Life. The company became Brillstein Entertainment Partners when Brad Grey left the company to become the head of Paramount Pictures. It is now headed by Jonathan Liebman, Marc Gurvitz, and Cynthia Pett. Film productions *''The Blues Brothers'' *''Dragnet'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters II'' Brillstein-Grey Entertainment In 1984, Brillstein met Brad Grey at a television convention in San Francisco, California. In 1986, the two formed a production company, Brillstein-Grey Entertainment, which packaged programming and managed talent. Film productions *''Bulletproof'' *''The Cable Guy'' *''Happy Gilmore'' (Adam Sandler) *''The Replacement Killers'' *''Scary Movie 2'' *''Screwed'' *''The Wedding Singer'' *''What Planet Are You From?'' *''The Black Prince'' Television productions * For American Broadcasting Company (ABC) **''Politically Incorrect'' with Bill Maher **''The Dana Carvey Show'' * For Home Box Office (HBO) **''The Larry Sanders Show'' (Garry Shandling, Rip Torn, Jeffrey Tambor) **''The Sopranos'' (James Gandolfini, Edie Falco, Lorraine Bracco) **''Mr. Show'' * For NBC and ABC **''The Naked Truth'' *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (Jeff Foxworthy * For National Broadcasting Company (NBC) **NewsRadio'' (Phil Hartman, Jon Lovitz) **''Just Shoot Me!'' (David Spade) **''The Awesome Show'' (Chris Hardwick) **''Black Tie Affair'' * For Showtime **''It's Garry Shandling's Show'' (Garry Shandling) * For WB Television Network (WB) **''The Steve Harvey Show'' (Steve Harvey) *''Alright Already'' * For Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) **''Good Sports'' (Ryan O'Neal, Farrah Fawcett) *''Normal Life'' * For Disney+ **''The Mighty Ducks'' (TBA) Clients *Kaley Cuoco *The Dan Band *Vin Diesel *Jim Gaffigan *Brendan Fraser *Zach Galifianakis *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Charlie Hunnam *Jim Jefferies *Sheryl Leehttps://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/berlin-four-actors-join-katherine-677697 *Heather Locklear *Rob Lowe *Norm Macdonald *Bill Maher *Rami Malek *James Maslow *Jonathan Rhys Meyers *Timothy Olyphant *Anna Paquin *Brad Pitt *Adam Sandler *Chloë Sevigny *Jason Sudeikis *Aaron Taylor-Johnson *Cameron Dallas *James Helm/Bill Jameshttps://Jameshelm.com }} Miscellaneous The new management company Eric Murphy joins in HBO's Entourage is based on Brillstein Entertainment, as well as the character Murray Berenson based on the company's founder Bernie Brillstein. Brillstein sold his shares in the company to Grey, his one time protégé, in 1996, giving Grey full rein over operations; the company's television unit was subsequently rechristened Brad Grey Television. Grey sold his interest in the company in 2005 due to his succeeding Sherry Lansing as Chief Executive Officer of Paramount Pictures, which created a conflict of interest. Several shows by the company now have ancillary rights owned by NBC Universal Television. Some of these shows are owned by Sony Pictures Television in North America. References External links * Official website * Variety.com Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States